


Of Smirks and Sweets

by purelygreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Halloween, Muggle London, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelygreen/pseuds/purelygreen
Summary: All by himself in Muggle London, Draco feels a little lost. Fortunately, an old friend appears to help him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	Of Smirks and Sweets

“Oh… no… no… no…” Hermione was muttering to herself as Draco entered the kitchen.

Upon approaching Hermione, he noticed that her usually large bush of hair was significantly larger than usual indicating that she was most likely unknowingly letting her magic go haywire in a tizzy.

Now, yes, in the past he has made fun of her hair for its voluminous tendencies, but he has grown to love her hair in all of its forms.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bushy head before resting his chin on its crown, and asking: “What’s wrong?”

Melting into his embrace, Hermione said, “I was getting the pumpkins ready to carve, and I realized we don’t have enough sweets for the trick or treaters.”

“The what now?”

“The trick or treaters, Draco. We have been over this.” Draco heard the exasperated sigh - and was pretty sure it was accompanied by an eyeroll. He smirked.

“I know…”

“Well, we are low again, for some reason,” Hermione said as she turned around in his arms. “You wouldn’t know why that is, would you, Draco?”

“I can’t imagine why.” He tried looking innocent but his trademark Malfoy smirk was not helpful in that department.

“Oh, you don’t think it doesn’t have to do with a certain sweet tooth?” Hermione looked up in amusement.

“Of course not. Come here.” Draco pulled her in for a tighter hug.

“You know, you’re lucky I love you.”

“I know, and I love you too,” Draco smiled a dimpled smile as he looked down at her.

“You do know, you are going out and getting more for us, right?” Hermione smirked. Apparently, she had also learned a thing or two in the years of their relationship. 

Draco muttered “Merlin”, and Hermione giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Draco was making his way to their local shop, he thought about how far they had come. They survived a war, Hermione *somehow* forgave him for being a total douche canoe, and they finally decided to move into their own place in muggle London. They had gone into muggle London many times for dates or grocery shopping, but he still wasn’t quite comfortable going alone. He would, of course, because he did eat most of the sweets, but in his defense, they were very addictive and just *OUT THERE*. What’s a man to do? And now here he was, traveling to muggle London, to get some more sweets. Hopefully, he could just find the same Hermione bought the first time, and be done with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at the shop, Draco confidently strode to the section he knew held the sweets and chocolate. But as soon as he got to the aisle, he abruptly stopped and stared at the massive selection. There were so many different kinds of sweets, how in the world was he supposed to know what he was supposed to get?

… Chocolate bars… smarties… Maltesers… Rolos… chewits… mars bars…. Toffees…

“Why are there *so* many options?” Draco muttered to himself.

As if in response, he heard a wispy voice of someone long forgotten about.

“You know, I always loved Fry’s chocolate creams. Ooh, or Bournville’s chocolate. Those are my favorites. Though, I haven’t had them in ages…”

Draco jumped back in alarm, “Salazar’s tits, Myrtle!?!”

“Although, we could really only afford that god-awful ration chocolate, which was just atrocious!” Myrtle shuddered, actually shuddered!

Draco was just frozen in shock and confusion. It did not often happen that long-forgotten ghosts appeared in front of him, let alone in a muggle supermarket. “Myrtle?”

“Oh, yes” Myrtle proceeded to giggle, just as he had remembered her.

“How the hell are you even here?”

“Oh, I haven’t a clue how it happened, but one day I was just minding my own business and the next moment I was being sucked through the pipes and I ended up in your toilet…. I can still travel between Hogwarts and you…so I sometimes just come to check on you because I’ve missed you…”

“Oh…well, okay.” Not sure what to say, Draco turned back to the shelf of miscellaneous chocolates. 

“Hmm… I think I will go with some Cadbury’s chocolates and some of these penny sweets…” 

“You could, of course… but Hermione just loves those smarties… remember? She always sorts out the colours before eating them.” 

Of course, how could he forget that. He always teased her that this was unnecessary because they were actually all the same, which usually led to a long heated debate over the different “flavors” of smarties and in the end, her hair would have become all bushy and crackling with energy. Draco smiled fondly at the memory.

“Thank you, Myrtle. You really helped me out… *again*.” 

On his way back home, Cadbury’s chocolates and smarties in tow, the smiling ghost girl floating smiling proudly beside him, Draco made a decision. From now on, he would always put up some flowers in the bathroom for Myrtle. She did seem to always be there for him in a crisis, no matter how big or small.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for the Halloween Writing Competition of "Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them" - if you like podcasts and fanfics, check it out!
> 
> The prompts were:  
> \- Included Character (does not have to be the main character): Any existing canonical ghost OR any character as a ghost  
> \- Item: A pumpkin  
> \- Plot point: Takes place at Halloween  
> \- 500 - 2000 words
> 
> Big thanks to Megan for inspiration and Sabrina for listening to me gush incessantly <3


End file.
